


【吉艾】狩猎游戏

by FuuuY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuuuY/pseuds/FuuuY
Summary: 这是一场猎人与猎物的较量。





	【吉艾】狩猎游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于前夫骚当的歌，Animals的MV。

01

吉克刚进诊所准备上班就看到了走廊座椅上昏昏欲睡的青年，他心尖一颤。青年头靠着墙仰着脸，长发乖顺地贴在耳边，双颊潮红，闭眼蹙眉。他额角不时有虚汗冒出，微启的双唇发出沉重的呼吸。吉克心生爱怜，走到他面前蹲下，握着座椅旁的扶手柔声对他说：“你还好吗？”

青年闻声睁开眼，摇了摇头。吉克的手有些兴奋地发颤，他摸上青年的额头感受到了滚烫的温度，小心翼翼道：“皮克医生还有好多病人，要不你过我这儿来，我先帮你输液吧。”青年这才抬眸正视吉克，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，因发烧整个人恹恹的，像只落水的小动物惹人垂怜。吉克看硬了。吉克轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，牵起他的手带他到输液室。

“谢谢你，医生。”青年嗓音干涩，艰难地吞咽了一下。吉克体贴地给他递了杯水，他颔首表示感谢。吉克收拢白大褂，故作随意地双腿交叉靠在桌沿。他拿起青年的病历挡在面前佯装浏览，实则一直偷偷瞄着青年。

“艾伦·耶格尔，是吗？”  
“是的，医生。”艾伦苍翠的眼瞳认真地注视吉克。

“注意饮食休息，多喝热水。输完液后去前台交费就可以了。”吉克掏出手机，他一手拿着病历，一手拿着手机。他的姿势有点不自然，甚至很怪异。吉克的镜片有些反光，恰好成为了他丑陋欲望的保护色。

吉克笑着送走艾伦后回到自己的办公室，他伸了个懒腰倒在转椅上，双腿架在办公桌。白大褂的下摆因此滑下，露出了吉克鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。吉克目不转睛地盯着手机相册里的人，拇指还悬空着在屏幕前打转，他在描摹着对方的面容。从瘦削的下巴再到苍白的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁……最后停留在那双宛若猫眼石的碧绿瞳眸。吉克亲昵地用脸蹭了蹭屏幕，把牵过艾伦的手伸进裤裆里抚慰他勃起的性器，他粗喘着含情脉脉地看着屏幕中的人，好似与他缠绵对视。射精的同时吻上屏幕，不禁喟叹。

我等你好久了，亲爱的艾伦。

02

吉克下班一到家就直奔卧室。现在是傍晚，城市被暗沉沉的天空笼罩，唯有夕阳的余晖带来微弱的光亮，也照进了吉克阴暗的卧室里。吉克并不打算开灯，他正抱臂欣赏他的艺术品。那是一面贴满艾伦照片的墙壁，各种场合，各种装扮，唯一的共同点就是照片中的主角并没有正视镜头。明显是吉克的杰作。

吉克将正中心的照片取下，移到旁边，再从公文包里拿出一张照片，取代原来的主人。吉克背靠窗边吞云吐雾，他痴痴地望着墙上的人。他半张脸袒露在日暮之下，另外半张藏匿在黑暗之中，烟雾弥散，搅乱了吉克诡异的笑脸。灯光突然亮起，冰山的真实面目才全部显露。不只是那片墙壁，是四周，是全部，都贴满了艾伦·耶格尔的照片。

吉克自母亲过世后就离开了那个家，他早就受够了格里沙那一套蛮横固执的思想，他一点儿都不想得知有关父亲的消息，直到他遇见了17岁的艾伦。

当时的艾伦也像今日一样独自来看病，只不过那时的艾伦头发还仅到下颚，眉眼还过于青涩，像个含苞欲放的玫瑰，并未像现在这般耀眼夺目，但吉克·耶格尔还是一眼就从人群中看到他。实习医生吉克毫不费力就打听到他的姓名，知道他姓耶格尔时，他并未十分惊讶。心底反倒涌现了果然如此的感觉和莫名的愤懑。

格里沙怎能让他可爱的弟弟一个人来医院看病……

实习医生很忙，吉克没能跟他这位漂亮的弟弟有所交流。但经过这次偶遇后，吉克忽然很想了解这几年父亲的情况，他迫切地想知道格里沙是跟哪个女人结合才能生下这样的孩子。私家侦探很快就满足了他的愿望，给了他一张照片，是格里沙现在的家。吉克的目光只被艾伦吸引，他完全继承了母亲秀美的容貌，比卡露拉更甚的，是那双如深邃幽潭的青翠勾魂眼。仿若潘多拉魔盒，美得窒息也毒得瘆人。吉克成年后第一次产生这么强烈的性冲动，对象竟然还是他的亲弟弟。吉克的性器难以自控地涨大，西裤也顶起了帐篷，他一个晚上受蛊惑般死死盯着他的弟弟，自虐似的不去搭理他勃起的阴茎，越看他就越兴奋。

艾伦是他最致命的毒药。

那一晚，吉克光是看着弟弟的眼睛就射了出来。

03

从那时起，吉克除了工作就是跟踪艾伦。噢，不。吉克美其名曰称这为陪伴。他已经不满足于私家侦探传递的零散信息，吉克想亲身融入到艾伦的生活里，但他并不打算惊扰到他柔弱可爱的弟弟。

吉克衣着朴素，缓慢地行走在在熙熙攘攘的街头，显得分外格格不入。他与前面的艾伦保持一定的距离，吉克不知道这么晚了艾伦还出来做什么，而且还打扮得如此勾人。吉克点了一根烟叼在嘴边，颇为嫉妒地看着与艾伦嬉闹的年轻人。

吉克跟着跟着才发现违和感在哪了，按理来说，这个点外面应该不会有太多人才对，但这里灯红酒绿的，无处不散发着暧昧淫靡的气息。吉克的心倏地揪紧，烟嘴也被咬烂了。

跟艾伦关系不错的马脸青年揽着艾伦的肩膀进了酒吧，在吉克的眼里艾伦会来这里一定是被马脸男怂恿的，他的弟弟只适合待在温室里受人呵护。吉克没来过这个鬼地方，进去的时候略微有些困难。他四处探望，没有发现艾伦的身影，但他听到前面传来惊呼，也许他知道艾伦在哪了。

吉克往吧台方向走去，果不其然在那里发现了艾伦。艾伦歪着头手撑着脑袋，身体慵懒地倚着吧台，尖细的下巴微扬，碧绿的眼眸微微眯起，比平常多了些迷人的韵味，像只矜贵优雅的猫。吉克感觉这与平常的艾伦不大一样，但他又说不出哪里不对，好像艾伦本不该是这样的但又应该是这样的。

“不好意思，大叔，您让一让。”女孩声音甜美，让人难以拒绝。

吉克仿佛听到自己眼镜碎裂的声音，他快步往后退，抱歉地朝女孩笑笑。待她走过去后，吉克才尴尬地挠了挠脸。

真的有这么老吗……

当吉克再把注意力转向艾伦那边时，他勃然变色。与艾伦搭讪的男人正凑近艾伦的脸，他想亲吻他的弟弟！吉克妒火中烧，大步走过去想把那个厚颜无耻的男人暴揍一顿。但是拥挤的人群阻挠了他的行动，吉克焦急地朝吧台方向张望，看到的同时他放下心来。艾伦止住了男人不断凑近的嘴唇，漂亮的眼睛还往外瞥了一眼。艾伦笑着不知道跟男人说了什么，然后男人摸了摸他的头，就与艾伦一起离开了。

天空偶尔传来几声闷响，大路上零散的行人步履仓促，谁都不想与突然而至的大雨来个亲密接触。吉克眼睁睁看着男人跟着艾伦上了楼，他只能在楼下望着艾伦家里巨大的落地窗。吉克心头空落落的，他烦躁地抽出一根香烟衔在嘴边，刚打开打火机，就被坠落的雨点浇灭了。

“该死！”吉克痛骂，扫视了周边没有发现能够遮蔽的地方。吉克习惯性地抬头看落地窗，在那里发现了人影。雨水模糊了吉克的视线，他看不清楚那是一个人还是两个人。吉克摘下眼镜，拿出微型照相机对准落地窗。

可千万别是艾伦跟那个男人在窗边做爱。

吉克眼睛对着取景目镜，他呼吸一滞，手头的动作也瞬间停止。一时之间，吉克似乎失去了所有感官，只留有淅淅沥沥的雨声和躁动不已的心跳。艾伦上身光裸着，下身只着一条及大腿的开叉短裤。他单手抱臂，手握着香烟，烟雾掩盖了艾伦的神情，但吉克清楚地知道他在看着他，那双碧眼就算隔着厚实的玻璃，长长的距离也阻挡不了艾伦如同猎人一般的敏锐精光。

吉克直到从目镜里看到他时才意识到———他中了圈套。

04

艾伦很早就发现了这个漂泊在外的同父异母哥哥，所以他经常会在吉克的生活圈出没。就算发烧烧到意识不清，也甘愿舍弃离家最近的医院跑到吉克工作的地方去。艾伦挺想见见他这个哥哥。

自从吉克发觉到他后，就开始暗中跟踪他偷拍他。说实话，艾伦挺享受吉克的目光，这让他有种莫名的虚荣和满足。让他知道，除了一直忙着工作的父母还有人这么地关注他。艾伦想等着吉克主动来找他，但他的愿望还是落空了。所以艾伦想要戏弄一下他这个无能的老哥，他知道吉克最想从他身上得到什么。吉克那天看他的第一眼，艾伦就明白了。他长大以后，这种充满贪婪欲望的眼神在他身上就从没断过，不过意外的，他对吉克没有厌恶的感觉。

艾伦频繁地出现在吉克身边，佯装乖巧与他会面，这才有了第一次的接触。吉克果然还是让他失望了，艾伦宁愿吉克直接在诊所把他上了，也不要他一本正经地偷拍。好在损友让给了他一个机会。艾伦把头发扎起，碎发散在两鬓，流畅优美的下颚线完全展露，这比平常的他少了些柔和多了些凌厉。

艾伦一路上心不在焉地回答让的愚蠢问题，用余光观察着后边的吉克。

“喂！怎么了你这家伙，眼睛抽筋啦？知道你眼睛大，不用一直转着。”让捶了捶艾伦的肩膀，艾伦用肩膀顶回去当做回应。

一进去艾伦就叫让滚蛋了，让也欣然离开去找妹子嗨了。艾伦百般聊赖地支着脑袋，眼晴四处乱瞟，心中暗骂着笨蛋老哥还没进来。艾伦本来不想搭理与他搭讪的男子，但他正好瞥见刚进门的吉克，时机正好。

艾伦一看到吉克恼怒的脸就忍不住偷笑，偏偏他还为了看到吉克更多精彩的表情，耐着脾气让陌生男子摸了头，还带他回家，然后就把人撵走了。

艾伦捏了捏眉心，松开发绳随意抓散了头发，脱掉上衣，他腹肌分明，两条性感的曲线埋藏于短裤之中。短裤包裹着挺翘的臀部，修长结实的双腿一览无余。

咔哒，白色的烟雾忽然出现，仿佛狩猎场升腾的硝烟。现在，已诱敌深入，伪装许久的野兽终于张开了獠牙，潜藏在暗处的猎枪已准备就绪。

05

吉克本来想敲门，却发觉门留了个缝，他扯了扯湿透的衣服，抬脚进了房间。艾伦还是背对着他站在窗前，吉克有点无措，挪动了一下湿透的皮鞋。

“你难道没什么话要对我说的吗？变态哥哥？”艾伦用手指捻灭烟头，转过身看着吉克。吉克幽幽地看着他，眼神晦涩难懂。他深吸一口气，然后像是卸掉了枷锁一样，举止都随意起来，吉克脱掉风衣扔到地上，躺倒在沙发上。

“不是都知道得一清二楚嘛。”吉克扯掉领带，翘着腿躺在单人沙发上，颇有些浪子的模样。

艾伦大步走去，跪坐在吉克身上，一手掐住吉克的脖子，狠声道：“喂，你嚣张过头了。” 吉克挑挑眉，扣住艾伦的手腕，揶揄他：“终于露出本性了？”艾伦不甘示弱，臀部往吉克胯下下重重一压。

“彼此彼此。”

艾伦掐住他脖子的手大力一摁然后放开，从吉克身上下来，自顾自地说：“我对你来说就这么有吸引力吗？偷拍狂。”

吉克起身凑到艾伦耳边低语：“你非要穿成这样跟哥哥说话吗？”

艾伦瞪了他一眼，又突然勾唇一笑。他脱下自己的短裤，趴跪在床上，臀部高高撅起，献祭似的奉献给吉克。“这样穿会不会更好？”艾伦侧着头问吉克，说出来的是问句，脸上却一副胜券在握的表情。既然他亲爱的弟弟都这么邀请他了，吉克再不好好表现，也许就会一辈子被艾伦瞧不起了。吉克褪下湿淋淋的裤子，按住艾伦的腰窝，将硬挺的阴茎抵在他的阴囊上。吉克抚弄着阴茎在艾伦的双腿间抽插，模仿着交媾的姿势，射精时又迅速转移到后穴，将精液润湿他的后穴。

“你真恶心。”

吉克挠了挠耳廓，无奈地说：“这没办法嘛。”

“别磨蹭了，直接进来。”

吉克没理他，耐心地帮艾伦扩张。艾伦被他手指搅得又是难受又是难耐的，身体克制不住地战栗。吉克一边爱抚着他的身体，一边缓慢进入。吉克对他深陷的腰窝爱不释手，不停地上下按压，舔吻艾伦拱起的肩胛骨。吉克握住艾伦塌陷的腰肢，开始大力地肏干他。

卸下伪装的又何止是艾伦一人……

艾伦闷不做声，揪着床单的手青筋暴起，乌黑的长发因冲撞而晃动。吉克粗暴地抓起他的头发，艾伦被迫仰起脸，他面红耳赤，难掩情动。吉克扶着他的脖颈，身体前倾靠着艾伦的后脑勺。

“唔……太深了。”艾伦艰难地吞吐着吉克巨大的性器，前端的性器不时甩出精液，他虽嘴上嫌弃吉克，但身体上还是无法拒绝他的大肉棒。吉克一直贴在艾伦说些甜腻的称呼，艾伦不禁一阵恶寒，伸手推开吉克的脸。

“别这么肉麻，吉克。”艾伦翻过身，摁倒吉克，跨坐在吉克腰上。“比起刚才那个，我更爱这个姿势。”艾伦那上挑的猫眼倨傲地俯视吉克，按住吉克的心脏说：“你腰可以吗？大叔。”吉克挺腰直接戳进他的肉穴，用行动证明自己。艾伦粲然一笑，仰脖伸腰，白皙修长的双腿夹紧吉克的腰腹，孟浪地在吉克身上扭动。

“啊！哈———！哥哥，你好大，别软掉啊……嗯！啊……”艾伦收起笑容，张着嘴近乎面无表情地淫叫。吉克越看越想干哭他，也长驱直入，挺动着腰腹。艾伦被戳到敏感点，身体一阵酥软，有点不受力地倒在吉克的胸膛。吉克揽住艾伦的肩膀，轻抚他的秀发。

“喂，你毛好多，扎得我脸疼。”艾伦的脸埋在吉克的胸膛闷闷地说。吉克捧着他的脸靠近自己，而后像安慰小孩子一样亲亲艾伦的脸。  
“亲一下就不疼了噢。”吉克低声笑道。

艾伦给了他一个白眼，但心里还是有些酸涨，他揪了揪吉克的大胡子，哼哧了一声：“笨蛋老哥，胡子也扎人。”而后俯身亲吻了吉克，贴着他的嘴唇说：“只有这里才不扎人。”

吉克扣住他的脑袋热烈地与他激吻，不管是装柔弱的艾伦还是本性暴露的他，都一样这么能激起他的性欲。他的弟弟无论怎样都是那么的迷人。唇舌和下体都在剧烈交缠，他们流着相同的血液，他们本就天生一对，就应该像这样融合在一起。吉克闷哼着射进艾伦的身体里，两兄弟在高潮后的余韵中紧紧相拥。

06

“艾伦，给哥哥来根烟。”吉克洗完澡回到房间后，就看到艾伦瘫在床上抽烟。艾伦朝他勾勾手指，吉克乖乖地走过去俯首等待他。艾伦把烟送到他嘴边，待吉克咬住后，凑过去用自己嘴边的香烟给他点火。

吉克被小年轻的调情手段弄得一愣一愣的，性器又忍不住站立起来。“从哪学来的这么有一套？”

艾伦眯着眼说：“为了勾引大叔才学的。”

吉克推了一下艾伦的脑袋，笑骂道：“老是戏弄哥哥。”

“你也乐在其中，不是吗？”

吉克纵容地捏捏他的脸，熄了壁上的灯，上床睡觉。刚躺下，腰上就被滑腻的手圈住，吉克感知到艾伦把头埋在他的后背，蹭了蹭他的脊背，小声地说话。

“哥哥，回家吧。”

吉克翻过身搂紧艾伦，以示默许。

一周后，艾伦陪吉克回家收拾东西，进到他的卧室还是不免被震惊到。“我以为没那么多的。”艾伦吃惊地说。吉克笑着说：“这些都是我的宝贝。”艾伦大致都看了一遍，最后视线定格在正中心的照片。

“这你也拍到啦？我还以为你当时都吓傻了。”艾伦轻抚着相片。

“确实是吓傻了，不过还是兴奋地按下快门了。你真的太性感了，宝贝。”艾伦有些无语，没理他继续帮吉克整理东西。吉克小心地取下墙壁上的每张照片收进箱子里，他现在不需要它们了，因为吉克拥有最好的了。

这场狩猎游戏的结局就是猎物心甘情愿跟猎人回家了。


End file.
